Bound but Found
by InspiredDreamer45
Summary: Four years ago Emma was taken captive by a mad man convicted of assualt and murder of five women in Boston, could she become the sixth one to die at his hands. "The blonde sobbed. "Please my baby is here with me. Regina, whatever happens… please take care of her. I'm not sure where we are but there are two bolted cement doors and we are in a small room. *Eventual SQ *Rape *OC
1. Chapter 1

**This story is strongly rated mature. If it offends you please do not read this story. It mentions abuse and especially sexual abuse and rape. There is no magic in this story and although some characters are mentioned as their fairytale names; they are simply used as nicknames in my story. Also in this story Boston is very close to Storybrooke like within forty minutes of driving distance. I am no doctor and have no medical experience so everything you will be reading is not medically accurate; neither is anything accurate when I write about police and legal information. I ask that you please give this story a chance. As for my other stories I am finally about to update them; so be on the lookout for them. Thank you again.**

* * *

"Snow, come on it is two in the morning you need to get some rest." Charming said in a worried tone. They had been sitting in the sheriff station every night for four years.

"I can't! I won't give up on her. I won't give up on my baby." Snow sobbed as her husband pulled her to his chest.

Four years ago their thirty four year old daughter Emma, never came home after chasing down a suspect in Boston. Charming had pleaded with his daughter to let him come with her; but she refused because her mom was sick at home with a fever. That was his biggest regret.

They sent out search parties and Mayor Mills made sure that the Boston police never gave up searching for the blonde. Unfortunately the suspect Ian Whitmore was never arrested and has been under the radar for four years. His track record is filled with assault, drug dealing, and murder.

Regina walked into the sheriff station and frowned at seeing the couple once again grieving the loss of their daughter. "Please go home and get some rest. I will stay up and if anything happens I will call you."

The pixie haired woman looked hesitant but then finally agreed and stood up with the help of her husband. "Thank you."

Emma held her daughter close as the two year old scribbled on a scrap of newspaper. The blonde did her best to protect Ember from Ian and she refused to let Ember call him her daddy. That man was not a father; he was a monster.

The past four years they lived in a small room with barely any light. There was a cot for a bed, one bed sheet, a toilet in the corner and a small basin for a sink. There was also a small closet that Emma had begged Ian to make so that Ember wouldn't have to watch when he came to have "his time" with her.

She had never stopped fighting especially when it came to that. There were times where he was so rough that she would tear down below. Her face and body never healed and was always covered in black and blue bruises.

When she had given birth to Ember she nearly died of infection; but she fought because if she died so did her daughter. From the time her daughter learned how to speak she taught her three special numbers. Three numbers that would contact the sheriff station and also give her exact location.

"Look mommy" Ember pointed down at the scribbled pieces of paper with 555 drawn in messy handwriting.

"That's great baby!" The blonde praised her daughter.

Ember looked exactly like her except she had curly ringlets of blonde hair and bright blue eyes and when the little light hit them you could see gold specks around her iris. She was small and weighed very little as Ian only fed them once a day in the evening. Emma did her best to continue to breastfeed her daughter.

Both mother and daughter stopped what they were doing as they heard and felt the familiar heavy footprints coming down the hall.

"Go on little one. Go in the closet." Emma scrambled to get her daughter to safety.

* * *

Perhaps today was the day that they would get rescued; but she needed to be smart about it. He kept his phone on the side of his pants. This time she could not fight… no she would have to make him think that she was finally his and that she wanted him.

Ian was broad shouldered and strong; he looked like a lumberjack even wearing plaid shirts and rough jeans. Today his breath reeked of alcohol as he opened the bolted door and quickly shut it.

"Hello sweet cheeks. I've wanted you all day." He said in his gruff and drunk voice.

She could have sworn she vomited a bit in her mouth; but she would do whatever needed to be done for her daughter. "I want you too…" She said quietly trying to sound convincing.

He quickly took off his belt and unbuttoned his pants and pulled down his zipper. In a drunken haze he straddled her and began to kiss her in a messy passionate way. He was surprised that she wasn't fighting back. Maybe finally she had learned that she was his. "That's right baby you are mine." He groaned as he buried himself into her and for the first time moved his hips slowly thrusting into her.

In her best act of survival she acted like she was into it even to the point of moaning, thrusting her hips and rubbing the sides of his body; then she felt it. His phone, her lifeline was in her hands. She pulled it out and tucked it in between the wall and the cot, as she faked a huge orgasm as he came inside of her.

He got up off of her and kissed her forehead in a psychotic way and put his limp member back into his pants. "Finally you have learned Emma. You will always be mine."

The door slammed shut and when she heard the second door close she knew that He was gone. Now was the time to call. She grabbed the phone and dialed 555 and pressed the green call button. Her hands were shaking and she could feel the tears falling.

She got in the closet with her daughter knowing that as soon as the police showed up he would come for her and her two year old daughter would have to stay on the phone.

* * *

"Storybrooke Sheriff Station, how can I help you? This is Regina Mills talking." The brunette answered as she could hear heavy breathing and sobbing.

"Gina… Help us please. It's Emma. He's going to come back soon!" The blonde's voice sounded so weak and broken; but worst of all she sounded scared.

"Emma, I have your location and I've sent it over to the Chief at the Boston Police station. We are on our way. Who else is with you?" Then she heard it, a small little voice.

The blonde sobbed. "Please my baby is here with me. Regina, whatever happens… please take care of her. I'm not sure where we are but there are two bolted cement doors and we are in a small room."

"Mommy? I scared?" Ember cried as her mom kissed her and hugged her.

"This is a phone. You stay quiet and Gina is going to talk to you and then we can go home. Okay. Mommy loves you very much." With that she stepped out of the closet and sat in the corner of the room.

She could hear sirens but she could also hear those heavy footprints that she would never forget the sound of. They were coming for her. He was coming for her.


	2. Chapter 2

**First off I just want to say thank you for all of the lovely reviews. Thank you for those of you who have followed and favorited this story. I hope that you like this new chapter. Thank you for reading and reviewing.**

* * *

"You bitch! You betrayed me!" He yelled as he grabbed the blonde by her hair and slammed her head against the porcelain basin sink.

Blood splattered the concrete walls as Emma cried out in agony and pain. He took his belt off and stripped her of her clothes as he beat her body with the cold metal part of his belt.

"You will not make it out alive darling. I will destroy you!"

A few more punches were thrown in Emma's face and body. She felt so weak and like her life was draining out of her; but she needed to see her daughter get saved. She needed to know that her baby girl would finally be safe.

Ian stood over the blonde's barely breathing body; his hands shaking out of pure fury and anger. Reaching to his hip he grabs his pocket knife and flicks it open. He drags it along her body leaving a light pink welted line.

Click- click

He can hear the first door being opened and he knows he doesn't have much time. He takes the blonde into his strong embrace and holds the knife to her neck as the second door is opened.

* * *

"Boston PD! Drop your weapon and step away from her. Put your hands in the air."

He grips her harder and she lets out a gurgled cry as the blade goes slightly into her neck.

"Ian, let her go. It's over." Officer Graham speaks in a firm tone as he grips his gun in his hand. A swat team is right behind him and he knows without a doubt that he will get this young woman and her child out of here alive.

It happens all too quickly, the knife slides right into the blonde's neck as her body falls to the floor. Shots are fired and with a loud thud Ian collapses in a puddle of his own dark red blood.

The closet door opens and Ember crawls out the phone still in her little hand. She crawls over to Emma and cries loudly as officer Graham picks her up into his strong arms. "Mommy! Wake up Mommy!"

* * *

Regina is in her car already driving to where Snow and Charming live. Her hands are still shaking from hearing everything that happened. She still can't shake hearing that little girl crying. She hopes and prays that Emma is still alive.

Snow and Charming both get into her car and it's apparent that they are both worried and eager to get answers.

"They found Emma and she is being treated at Boston Memorial Hospital… along with her daughter…" Regina paused. It was a shock to her that Emma had a daughter; but she was sure that the blonde's parents' would be even more shocked and worried.

"Daughter…our baby has a daughter? How old is she? Was she hurt?" Snow rambled as more tears fell down her cheeks.

"Yes, she must have gotten pregnant by the man who held her captive. When I was on the phone with Ember she sounded to be around two years old; but a very smart two year old. I'm not sure if she was physically hurt." The brunette said as she kept her eyes on the road. In twenty minutes they would be reunited with Emma and for the first time meet a very brave toddler.

* * *

Regina pulled out her phone and saw that officer Graham was calling her. They had just arrived at the hospital and she didn't know where to go.

"Mayor Mills? This is Officer Graham with Boston PD and I have Ember here in the children's unit. In the ambulance Miss Swan verbally gave consent that her daughter would be placed in your custody. The doctors have discharged her as physically she is fine other than being underweight."

Regina nodded her head as she gripped her phone harder in her hand. "I'm on my way. What about Emma? How is she and where is she? Her parents are here."

He paused as he walked away from the sleeping toddler and walked over to the door, "Emma Swan is in surgery and will be placed in ICU… if all goes well. Mayor Mills, it does not look good for Miss Swan. She might not make it."


	3. Chapter 3

**I apologize for it taking forever for me to update this story and my other stories. I had been dealing with a lot including my depression and mental illness. I also just got out of a really abusive relationship and I had little inspiration to write after dealing with so many things. My writing is a bit off as I'm not fully myself but I hope that people will still read my stories. Anyway this chapter is a little short; but I hope to update again within this week. Thank you.**

* * *

Regina walked into the hospital room quietly as to not wake the sleeping toddler. The girls' hair was unruly and her curls were matted and tangled. Her pale face was smudged with blood and dirt; her tiny body was curled up as she sucked her thumb. It was evident that she had been crying. The brunette's heart shattered.

Scared bright blue eyes met worried light brown eyes.

"Mommy!" Ember cried as she looked around the room for her mom. She stared at the brown haired woman curious as to whether this woman was good or bad.

Regina moved closer to the girl slowly at first before sitting down in the chair next to the bed. "Ember, it's me Gina. Remember we talked on the phone. Your mommy called me." She said gently as she showed the blonde her phone.

"Mommy… phone… go home?" She sat their confused as she held the phone in her hands. Her mommy said that Regina would take them home. Where was home? What was a home?

The brunette nodded her head. "Yes, Ember love we will go home; but your mommy has to stay here in the hospital for a little while."

Ember looked sadly at Regina but nodded her head in understanding. She stretched out her little arms wanting to be picked up. She didn't like it here, it was cold and scary.

"Come on sweetheart let's go home. Your Nana Snow and Papa Charming want to meet you." She picked up the small girl and held her close to her body; she already felt a connection to the child and she promised herself and Emma that Ember would be taken care of.

* * *

Snow and Charming were both pacing the waiting room when Regina walked in carrying Ember who was wrapped in a warm white hospital blanket. They turned around and it took everything for Snow not to run up to her granddaughter and hold her.

Regina sat down in one of the uncomfortable plastic chairs and placed Ember on her lap and brushed some of her unruly blonde curls out of her face. "Ember, this is your Nana Snow and that is Papa Charming. They are your mommy's parents."

Ember felt shy and a mixture of emotions. It felt like so much was happening at once. Everything was loud and scary and she just wanted her mommy; tears fell down her dirty cheeks as she cried for her mommy. "Want mommy. Please."

The pixie haired woman couldn't stop herself as she felt her heart break into a million more pieces. She reached for her grandbaby and held her small body to her chest and rubbed soothing circles on her back. "Shhhh… baby it's alright. Mommy is safe now and she will be okay." Snow didn't know if she even believed her own words but she wanted so much to comfort Ember.

Charming wrapped his strong arms around his wife and his granddaughter. He was in awe that he was a granddad and that his little girl had a little girl. A sad smile formed on his lips as he felt little hands wipe the tears from his cheeks.

"Papa?"

"Yes, Ember I am Papa Charming and this is your Nana Snow. It's okay we won't hurt you." He said calmly as he gently wiped away her tears with his thumb.

Snow was a mixture of emotions as she watched her granddaughter and husband interact; everything would be perfect if only they had their daughter back as well.

"Family of Miss Swan?" A tall blonde haired doctor came into the waiting room. He held a clipboard in his hand and he looked tired and nervous.

Regina protectively picked up Ember and held the fragile littler girl to her chest as she stood up along with the blonde's parents.

"Hello, I am Dr. Roosevelt." He shook hands with Charming and gave a warm and genuine smile to both Snow and Regina.

"How is she doctor? How is Emma?" Snow asked in an almost pleading tone of voice.

* * *

Dr. Roosevelt looked down at his clipboard as he took a breath of air before looking into the eyes of Miss Swan's family. "Emma survived the surgery although there were a few complications. Her heart stopped once and we were able to stabilize her. She will be placed in ICU until she is in the clear."

Regina nodded her head as she took in all of the information. She held Ember tighter to her chest. "Doctor, there is something you are not telling us. I can see it in your eyes."

His shoulders sank in as his head hung in worry as he flipped through the pages of his clipboard. "After the surgery Miss Swan's blood work came back and she tested positive. Miss Swan is pregnant."


End file.
